Missed You
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: Zack and Cloud after a long mission. Lighthearted, a bit of fluff and maybe a bit OCC


**A/n: **This is set on an alternative universe where Zack is very much alive and enjoying every second he gets to spend with Cloud. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns it all!

* * *

**

**Missed You

* * *

**

It always started slow. He'd press him against the door, squeeze his hipbones teasingly while keeping their foreheads carefully pressed, their smirking lips only inches apart. Then need got the best of them. They were ripping each other's clothes off, pressing close, kissing hard, breathing harshly in between, fingers desperately groping, rediscovering already claimed territory.

A week without each other always did that to them.

They landed in bed, shirts and upper-gear already discarded, boots off, hands busy, clumsily working on belts and pants. The rounded lumps their erect cocks made, sensitive to even the slightest touch due to the depravation they had endured, rubbed together and one of Cloud's hands left the mess of belts to cup an ass cheek and grind Zack harder into him.

Zack let a heavy breath escape at this. _Focus, _he told himself. Cloud wasn't making it easy. He knew what his blond lover wanted, knew because he wanted it too, he was just as desperate for it.

But something about letting Cloud guide him, letting Cloud show him what he wanted and how he wanted it, gave him a thrill. Cloud was shy and extremely insecure, even when they'd been together for months close to a year now, there were things he still didn't dare try during their intimacy.

Breaking him was no walk in the park, it never was, though Zack had to admit, finally making him submit to pleasure was the most rewarding experience he'd ever been granted in his lifetime.

He'd break him any day, any time if it meant getting to take him to heaven and seeing him in his most vulnerable and beautiful state. Cloud really was a sight to behold then, spent from getting his brains fucked out, flushed all over from the exertion it took and perhaps a tad bit embarrassed for letting go the way he always did when they did this.

Zack thought he was most adorable then. Of course, he never said a word, least not out loud. It would ruin the post-coital mood. Cloud got grumpy when cutesy words were used to describe him, which made him even more adorable, and then Zack really couldn't help himself. That night on the couch followed by a whole day of apologies had taught him better, though.

Done unbuckling and unzipping each other, they each lowered their pants along with their boxers down until Zack could get rid of both pairs. Cloud gave Zack little to no time to settle in between his legs before he positioned himself so his legs were supported on the inside of the other's elbows.

The position exposed him completely to Zack and Zack had to take a deep and shuddering breath at the sight, swallowing with much difficulty, before he entered him in one swift thrust.

Cloud shut his eyes closed tight and hissed against the buffed shoulder of his lover as Zack buried himself to the hilt inside of him. Dry always fucking hurt so much. The sting would stick until Zack had dripped enough precum to moisten the passage.

But he wanted it this way. He'd missed Zack, missed being with him, together like this. There was no other feeling that made coming home more real to him. It was easy to shut out his longing while fighting monsters and getting mission objectives done.

But he couldn't escape loneliness and the misery that not having Zack near him brought. Those two usually came to visit late at night, hand in hand, and they would mock him for his misfortune and keep him restless. He never could get a good night's sleep when he was away on missions.

They moved against each other, slowly at first, probingly, indulging in the feeling. Cloud felt the pain slowly ebbing away. Much had to do with the onslaught of pleasure that suddenly overpowered him, looking at Zack's face suspended above him, his flustered skin, the spikes of hair matting to his forehead as he entered and pulled out of him, his jaw gone slack, his parted lips as he panted into him, his eyes locked solely on him, glazed and heavy lidded, letting him know that he was starting to lose it.

He fisted dark spikes of hair in his hands as the pace picked up. Zack angled himself so the tip of his cock smoothed over the bundle of nerves that made fire singe through his veins every time he pushed in. God, it felt so good.

"Uhn…… mnn…Zack…"

"Ghn…… babe…… you feel…… good…"

Zack added more force to his thrusts and Cloud shut his eyes tightly, ordering his body not to let go over and over again. But a week without this made the task impossible. Before they knew it, the floodgates had burst open without warning or reservation. For a moment they succumbed to blindness and to the exhaustion that seemed to suddenly weigh on them from all the sleepless nights they had put up with.

Back from their orgasm-induced high, Cloud opened his eyes to come face to face with a tiredly grinning Zack.

"What are you smiling about?" he mumbled sleepily. Zack's grin turned lopsided.

"You couldn't sleep, huh?" Cloud felt fingers tracing the skin underneath his eyes feather-lightly. He nodded, eyes dropping closed against his will. Zack nuzzled into his neck, careless of the mess between them, and breathed in profoundly.

"I couldn't either." He kissed the skin there before slumping lifelessly on top of him. "I missed you Spike…"

* * *

**The End. **If it's not much to ask, please review? Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
